When Opposites Attract
by thatgirlcassie
Summary: One night Levy had a dream Gajeel kissed her! From this moment forward she seemed more cautious and insecure around him. He also was acting strange ever since the same day. When they go on a mission true feelings are revealed and things start to happen. Levy may find herself stuck in the middle of something she never thought would happen and 'the feels' start showing.
1. Chapter 1

_"Gajeel…" The muffled noise came out of my mouth. What was I doing? My head was full of flustered thoughts and before I knew it his lips were on mine. What was going on? I didn't understand. My eyes started to close as I gave into the kiss. It seemed different. It seemed like he wasn't going to hurt me. It seemed like he was going to protect me. Now I felt safe and warm._

_"Levy…" he whispered in my ear._

_"…Yes? Gajeel?" I ask as I look up at him._

_"Levy… I" he said. As he was about to finish something in the background started to make noise. _

"Levy! Levy! Levy!" Lucy said starting to yell.

"Levy! Wake up! It's getting late and you are going on a mission with Gajeel! REMEMBER?" She yelled letting out a sigh.

I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to think for a while when I realized! I'm going on a mission with Gajeel! I jumped up running to the big dresser in the front of my room and opening it pulling out my small orange dress. For some reason it seemed like Gajeel liked it when I wore that dress. I put on my side bag and brushed my messy hair slipping on my headband. I looked in the mirror then at Lucy with a wide smile. "Thank you!" I cheered rushing out the door like that. I saw the guild in the distance and began to run quickly. Each foot after another I was running faster and faster and before I knew it I tripped over a pebble. The ground. I was looking at it from the hair. I was falling down a hill!

Protecting myself I covered my face when I landed on top of someone. I peeked out my fingers peeking to see who it was. Laxus. It was Laxus. I stood up brushing myself off almost tearing up realizing I could have gotten really badly hurt. I took in a deep breath toughening up and smiled sweetly "Thank you so much! For bracing my fall!" I said looking at him as he laid on the ground grumbling. He stood up and brushed himself off "Yea… whatever… I'm just going to the guild to see Mira…" he muttered. I giggled raising an eyebrow, "So you got a thing for Miss Mira!" I said smiling.

"NO!" He growled rolling his eyes. "What makes you think that?" He asked his cheeks flustered red.

"Oh nothing…" I said licking my finger and reaching up to wipe some dirt off his face when I felt a hand against my shoulder. I turned around slowly to see who it was and Laxus has his eyebrow raised at the figure before I could see who it was.

When I had turned around I had realized whom it was! Gajeel! When I did actually take a good look at his face he seemed upset. More then upset he seemed like he wanted to punch Laxus in the face.

I twitched slightly looking at him and smiled a bit. "G-Gajeel… you ok?" I asked him. His red eyes darted at me and he growled his low growl "So you are late to show up first… now you are talking to this idiot…" He said looking at Laxus. "G-Gajeel… just… please… calm down" I said putting my small hand, compared to his, on his face. I looked up to him with a warm soft smile and when he looked back at me he seemed to calm down. I nodded and turned back to Laxus. "I was just going to wipe the dirt off his face silly." I giggled licking my finger once more and taking the dirt off. I turned around and began walking towards the guild tugging on the back of Gajeel's shirt.

Gajeel was still staring at Laxus and I tried to tug harder. After a moment Laxus turned away and walked past me heading towards the guild. Gajeel let out a deep sigh and glared at me. My bones seemed frozen. I blinked and tried to smile when he looked at me seriously, "I don't want you talking to him." He stated and like that he just walked past me back towards the guild.

Once we got to the guild it had seemed packed. Everyone was there and all the guild boys crowded Mira once again while Laxus looked very angry now. I laughed looking at the site as me and Gajeel walked over to the job request board. I looked through it when Gajeel picked out one. "How about we go find some guys lost medal? I mean you seem to fit it… look through clues and hints in books? It says the thief left a riddle…" He said handing the flyer to me. I inspected it and blinked looking at the reward, "9,500 Jewel… That's not bad." I smiled nodding "Let's take this one then." I added walking over to the guild master dragging Gajeel along.

Once we got the masters approval it was off. We headed out the front doors and into the town. When I looked down at the poster I realized something I guess Gajeel didn't. We would have to ride and train and if I know what happens with Natsu through all the story's Lucy tells me then Gajeel must be the same way. I looked up at Gajeel with a crooked smile "E-Eh… Gaj…Gajeel…did you read the full poster?" I asked. "I don't know how to read that much… you only taught me some…" he muttered. I bit my lip and nodded "Well… it says at the bottom that we are going to have to ride the train…" I replied. His eye twitched and for some reason I felt he was trying to pull the while tough guy act so I went along with it and let out a sigh as we headed for the train station.

**I would love it if you left feedback! I will be posting the next chapter soon so stay tuned! WAYYYYY more GaLe moments to come and a cute little confession might happen in the next chapter! I hoped you liked it! I was my first Fan fiction based off of a anime so if it is bad I'm sorry but I really do hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will come out in a few hours!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Train Sickness

On our way to the train station I felt like things were not normal. He seemed like he was avoiding talking to me and I was doing the same. Half the time we didn't say one word, I knew one way or another I would have to say something so I did.

"Gajeel… are you mad at me?" I had asked slightly nervous that he would say yes. It took him a few moments to think about this. When he did look at me I felt a slight sweat drip down my face and my stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"No… I'm not mad… just upset" he said looking forward. I looked back at him sighing at the answer I had got.

"Gajeel… is it because of me?" I said looking down at the ground. Small pebbles on a dirt path, the grass to the side of me… I hadn't felt like I've been this nature observant for a while. He didn't answer me this time and I know now for sure it was me so I stayed quiet. After about ten more minutes of walking to the train station he finally said something to me that was quiet shocking.

"Levy… Do you think about me a lot?" the words came out of his mouth and I froze in my steps. What was I suppose to say? Yes? It's the truth… I had been thinking about him and now why did he want to know. Now all my thoughts were going throughout my body. My dream came back to mind and I looked at him. He was waiting for an answer and I had no choice but to give it to him. He was waiting for me and my mouth was open the words just wouldn't come out. I wanted to spit it out but every time I tried nothing would come out. He crossed his arms staring at me and I knew he was getting impatient.

"Y-Yes… I've been thinking about you…" I said. The words came out but they were soft. I knew he heard me though because of the expression on his face. He seemed more relieved and confused then upset.

"Levy… I've been thinking about you a lot to… It's weird… I woke up and felt the need to see you and I was in a good mood this whole morning… well most of the morning… Until I saw the salamander." He growled at the word of salamander.

When those words came out of his mouth something just made my heart start pounding. My cheeks flustered red and a small strand of my wavy blue hair fell in front of my eyes. I didn't know what to say so I started to tear up. I knew he would be watching though so I held back the tears and headed towards the train station. It was in sight now so I knew we were almost there.

Once at the station I could already see the sickness in Gajeel's face. I felt terrible for picking this job. I bought tickets for both of us and soon the train's horn was heard. I looked up at Gajeel and smiled "Are you ready?" I asked trying to make him feel better. "Yea… I guess" He muttered in his displeased voice. We got on the train and it was going to be about a 3 hour ride so I chose a seat in the middle where not a lot of people were. I sat down on the velvet red seat and Gajeel sat across from me. I didn't know what to do at this point and a few seconds later the train started moving and so did the food in Gajeel's stomach. He was hunched over the seat his face a sickly green. I reached over putting my hand on his shoulder but he swatted my hand away. I yelped silently from his slap on my hand because his fist is basically iron. I rubbed my hand frowning when memories started to flush through my head.

**_Flashback 1:_**

_"Levy! Levy! Levy please wake up! Are you alright?!" I heard people from the guild calling me. I opened my eyes but everything was a blur. When I tried to move my arms they were tied up and I was sore through my entire body. All I had remembered was trying to defend my team from another guilds iron dragon._

**_Flashback 2:_**

_It was time for the S-class test and I had to choose between Jet and Droy and they were both trying to win over my attention to be my partner._

_"Come on Levy! Choose me!" Jet nagged._

_"No way! Don't choose him I am way better!" Droy said pushing Jet to the side._

_I was laughing as I looked at them and as I opened my mouth to answer something grabbed me lifting me off the ground._

_"Ehhhhhhhhhhh… I'm her partner" Gajeel growled._

_My eyes widened in fear because I hadn't talked to Gajeel ever since he joined fairy tail. They asked me if it was okay for him to join and I was hesitant at first but everyone deserves second chances right? _

_"U-Uh…" I didn't know how to respond and before I knew it the Iron Dragon Slayer was my S-Class test partner._

**_Flashback 3:_**

_"Come on shorty… you got to do something or find something… we have to beat salamander!" Gajeel yelled at me._

_This is when I lost my temper. "DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" I yelled slapping his hand away. I was on this stupid island with a stupid iron head. I didn't want to be here with him and I never asked for all this! I ran into the crazy forest. Before moments we were attacked and Gajeel was protecting me. He was actually protecting me and that's when things in my mind changed. He wasn't that bad of a guy. He actually seemed to care._

I looked at the sick Gajeel and before I knew it I had been thinking way too much that the train ride was over.

"Now arriving at True Wind: If this is your stop please exit through the back" the announcer broadcasted. I hulled Gajeel up helping him as we made our way off the train. When we got off the train he fell on the ground and moaned in sickness. A few moments later he was completely back to normal.

I looked down at the poster and the address we had to head to, to receive our clue.

**Address:**

_True Wind_

_462 West Road_

**_I will be awaiting the person who takes this job._**

_All money will be paid after solved._

_Thank you._

**Hey Guys! Hoped you liked it! If you did please leave feed back and make sure to follow! Next Chapter coming soon! Thank you!**


End file.
